unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ugandan Knuckles
The Ugandan Knuckles '( ''Tachyglossus ugandiensis ) ''is a riveting species of echidna that resembles Knuckles, hence the name. They're notable for their raids of many places due to their shared mannerisms and Ugandan accents. Notable Traits One specific trait that the Ugandan Knuxes have is telling people about "de wey", along the lines of "Do you know de wey?". Those two words mean a certain ritual to worship The Devil. While it is not possible to confirm the exact process of the ritual, because to seek it is to deviate from it, it seems that one must contract Ebola in order to achieve it. If an Ugandan Knuckles finds another one of its kind, it will refer to it as "''bruddah". They are very much close to each other due to their mob mentality. The Ugandan Knuxes also desire to find a queen, which can be any attractive female. If they see said queen, they will then proceed to look up to her and follow her. The range of cultural mannerisms they have include clicking on their tongues, sniffing, and spitting. Rare cases of Ugandan Knuckles singing perfectly to any song have been reported and shown in videos. They also click. Constantly. Anatomy The Ugandan Knuckles is a creature of low stature, normally of a brilliant red color (the color can vary through the hierarchy). The creature is fatty, and its height can vary from 40 cm of height to 6 m, and it's width is of 31cm normally (approximately). It has short limbs, large eyes and an elongated nose. It has an average weight of 53 lbs. Also, they have a characteristic white mark in their chests. Their salivary glands are very developed. The Ugandan Knuckles is a territorial and aggressive creature. They come in herds of 10-30 Knuckles. their attack system consists in chuckling very loud noises, followed by war-cries. They can emit clicks of up to 15 khz to kill any prey they can find in their territory. History Not much is known about the origin of the ''Tachyglossus ugandiensis. ''It is assumed they come from the deep jungles of Uganda, which explains their use of the ''drums (''these could be somehow associated with their rituals, and might be used as a tool to find the way). While they have a tendency to follow a queen, they do not follow anyone that proclaims themselves a king. It also seems like throughout their history their society was ruled by three leaders : the Queen, the Commander and the High Priest. They died of being a dead meme Heriarchy The Ugandan Knuckles follow a very strict Heriarchy, which will be ordered from most important to least important: '''The queen: the most important Ugandan Knuckles, that is represented as a neko-lolicon. She has the right to control all Ugandan Knuckles, and is chosen by the Ugandan Knuckles, which will give their lives if is needed for defend the queen. If the colony discovers a fake queen, they will split her to death, or spit on them. The commander: Is in charge of moving the colony to save zones, and all the Ugandan Knuckles are under his orders, except if the queen says otherwise. The vodoo masta: '''The vodoo masta is the spiritual leader of the Ugandan Knuckles. He train the Ugandan Knuckles that want to be warriors and transforms them into the '''Warriors of De Wae. He has traveled de wae OVER 9000 times. He must find De Wae for his brothers. The praetorian: The praetorians are the real guard of the queen. they are four-6m giants that surround the queen. Their clicks are dozens of times stronger than a normal click, and can break 3-inch concrete walls with a single click. The Worker: The average Knuckles. they are ready for construct, work, or whatever is necessary to maintain the colony. Trivia * Ugandan Knuckles can come in multiple colors including red, blue, yellow, green, purple, and brown. They also come in many sizes. * They were banned in Nazi Germany for worshiping The Devil (because Hitler thought the Devil was a Jew). * They are clones of the Knuckles Weegee, Kuhnookliss. * You can click here to find de wey. * Idi Amin approves of them. * Ugandan Knuckles: The movie is a movie coming out in BCE 2018 in the UnWorld. Its trailer is available here. * They have a Indefinite lifespan (same can't Be said for the meme) Category:Stupid things Category:Truly Stupid things Category:Annoying Guys Category:Male characters Category:Species Category:Guys with quotes Category:Memes Category:Echidnas Category:Weirdos Category:Dead guys